Backstage!
by Phineas's Fireside Fangirl
Summary: Ever wonder how the cast of Phineas and Ferb act off screen? Told from a story teller that knows Phineas and Ferb are the coolest! ( And no not from Irving!) Its BACKSTAGE Where you get behined the senes footage of the real us! They arent as inoscent as they seem to be...
1. Addtions

**Hi I'm New here! This is my First fan fiction so please give honest opinions about it! Yes they can be how I can improve. I really admire a lot of authors here so I hope to be a lot like them! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own the show? No, No I don't.**

Isabella sat nervously in the waiting room for the additions for the main roles in a new TV series on Disney Channel.

She really wanted the part for the girl across the street. The cool thing about this show is that your name was the name of the character latter on.

"You'll never get it." A snotty girl by the name of Jezzie said rudely. Isabella tried to ignore the Brunette but the thought of her not getting the part kept getting to her head. There were much prettier girls going out for the same part.

"Back off." A teenager said her face stern. She had long black hair and a blue bow on her head.

Jezzie stuck her lounge out before leaving the two alone.

"Uh, Rude people. I can't stand Bullying. Its messed up." The girl said. Then she looked at Isabella. "Hello my name is Stacy Hirano. What's yours?"

"Isabella." She replied quietly.

Stacy leaned in closer to the girl. "Didn't quite catch that."

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Thank you for your help with Jezzie." Isabella said shaking Stacy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. This is my best friend Candace Flynn." Stacy pointed to a girl in a red and white dress on.

"Hi I'm Candace." The red head said to the Mexican-Jewish girl.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella smiled. She liked these teenagers. They were very nice to her.

"These are my brothers. Phineas & Ferb." Candace pulled the two away from the cast description list.

"Candace what do you want-"The red headed boy started before looking at Isabella. He stared at her in awe.

"I'm Ferb, This is Phineas. And you are?" The boy with the green hair said in a strong British accent.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella shook Ferb's out stretched hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Who are you auditioning for?" Stacy asked.

"The girl who lives across the street." Isabella replied. "What about you?"

"The Main characters Sister." Candace said. "Stacy's going out for my best friend. Cuz we are best friends."

"Oh none of my friends wanted to they said that it was childish." Isabella said. She turned to Phineas. "Are you trying out?"

"No we are not." Phineas said.

"Oh alright." Isabella said as someone from the Directors room called her name.

"Good luck!" Both Candace and Stacy said in unison.

"Thanks!" She grabbed her pink bow and tied it in her hair.

"Are you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" a lady with pink hair said.

"Yes mam." Isabella said with an air of confidence.

"My husband, the director will see you now." The lady said. "By the way if you need anything just call me , okay?"

"Okay thank you." Isabella smiled ant Miss. Carly's niceness.

Isabella walked in the room. It was a black room with two people sitting there in the back.

"Hello. Miss. Garcia-Shapiro, right? I'm Mr. Ross your director. Nice to meet you." The director with black hair and purple eyes said.

"Hi." Isabella walked in front of them turning to face them.

"Okay. Can you say a few lines from the script?" Mr. Ross said.

Isabella nodded as she took the script and turned to page one down to her line.

"Hey, Whatcha Doin'?" She had changed it to how she thought a person with a bubbly personality would say it.

Mr. Ross dropped his pen and stared at the girl. She was the only one who said it the way he imaged it.

"Can you sing?" Mr. Ross asked. What she didn't know is that the song she sang got her the job that you all love to watch.

"Yes I can." Isabella said matter-Of Factcly.

"Show us."

Isabella started to sing 'Mine ' By Taylor Swift.

Mr. Ross stopped her. "You're her."

"Excuse me?" Isabella asked quite confused.

"You're exactly the way I imaged this character!" Mr. Ross Continued. "All those other girls tried to get it by bragging about them, but you, you were the only one I could see for this part! You are officially on my show!"

"Re-Really?!" Isabella said "Oh thank you thank you!"

She dashed out of there and strait toward Candace and Stacy.

She couldn't believe it. She, out of all those pretty girls, got the part.

Take that Jezzie Dark. Isabella smiled at the thought of Jezzie's angry face as she walked out the building and to her mom's car.


	2. Day 1 on the set!

Isabella got out of the car and looked at the studio in front of her. Studio G. She would have to explore on her time off.

She walked into the building and got a pleasant welcome.

"Hey Isabella. Nice weekend?" Stacy said smiling.

"It was okay. I was really nervous about today to be completely honest with you." Isabella confessed.

"Well don't be you're on the show! With me and did I tell you that Candace made it?"

"She did? That's wonderful!" Isabella exclaimed as the two girls walked in Candace's direction.

"Mom do I have to?" They herd Candace complain.

"Yes Candace you have to There your brothers and I need you to take care of them." Linda said.

Mr. Ross walked out. "Stop! Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

Linda turned around. "Mr. Ross what is it?"

"You and your sons are perfect for this show! We still need two main characters and their mom!"

"Hey!" Said a weird looking boy with glasses. Who appeared to be his brother stood next to him. They sorta resembled a weird version of Phineas and Ferb. " You said me and my Brother where gonna be the main roles!"

The boy looked over in the direction of Isabella, Stacy, and Candace.

"Why hello there lady's." He said trying to act all cool. "I'm Thaddeus and this is my brother Thor. Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Ross its okay Ferb and I don't want to be stars." Phineas said modestly. The way he said it made Isabella slightly swoon.

"But I like you kids and your already Candace's brothers with imaginative minds, Why not?" Mr. Ross pushed on.

The thought lingered in Phineas's mind before it was interrupted by Candace whispering in his ear.

"Isabella's Character has a crush on the one he's offering you." She whispered softly. "I know you like her because you wouldn't shut up yesterday. Try it might be fun."

"Mom?" Phineas looked at his mom. "Can we?"

"If you want to." Linda said. "I am saying yes for both My Husband and me!"

"Great!" Mr. Ross clapped. "Thaddeus Thor. You will be in the show at some point just not today. Please feel free to walk around the lot!"

"Latter chums." Thaddeus said as he and Thor left.

"Okay People! The shows called "Phineas and Ferb " Now we need to get to know each other. Yes we'll say our names our character and a cool thing about ourselves." Mr. Ross said. " I'm Mr. Ross, I play The Director, and I thought up this show in a coffee house."

"Okay I'm Mr. Marsh-Povenmire. I am co-Director and I Have worked with Mr. Ross since as far back as I can remember." The man with white hair and glasses said.

And they went down the list: Jeremy, Jenny, Suzy, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and ECT.

"Well now that we're all acquainted why don't we start." Mr. Marsh-Povenmire said cheerfully.

"Phineas you and Ferb start us off..." And the day went on ackwardly. Nobody really knew each other. They were filming the episode " One little scare outa do you some good!".

Isabella got her lunch from her bag and walked into the break room.

"Hey Isabella! Over here!" Phineas yelled to her.

She headed over in that direction. Ferb waved to her and she waved back. She saw two kids that she met that day. One's name was Buford. He was a bigger kid with a cool buzz cut he was actually really nice. Then there was Baljeet. He was a trouble maker. He had already ripped Dr. D's lab coat then spilled Fruit punch on it.

"Hi guys!" said Isabella walked up. Then she jokingly said. "Whatcha Doin?"

They all laughed. Isabella sat next to Phineas since he had saved her a seat next to him.

Vanessa walked up to them.

"Uh, Hi. Can I, um, sit with you?" She was a very tall beautiful brunet.

Ferb instantly moved over so Vanessa could take a seat.

"I'm Ferb. By the way." Ferb said. "It's short for Ferbeus."

"Vanessa. You guys can call me Nessa. It's nice to meet you. But I need your names repeated."

"I'm Isabella you can call me Izzy." Isabella smiled at Vanessa.

"Phineas. But, you can call me Phin." Phineas waved to her.

"Buford nice to meet you. You can call me Bufe."

"Baljeet. I usually go by Jeet."

"Wow I feel really welcome here. Thank you." Vanessa said happily.

"Nessa?" Phineas asked and the girl turned her attention on him. "Why aren't you sitting with the other Teens?"

"Oh. I am actually younger than I ,uh, look." She replied.

"How old are you?" Buford asked kindly.

"Welllllll... I'm Actually 14." Vanessa said.

"Really?! Ferb's is the same age you!" Phineas smiled.

"How old is everybody?" Baljeet said leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table.

"12." Phineas and Isabella said in unison before looking at each other and turning away.

"Uh, 13." Buford said smiling.

"Oh I'm older then almost all of you. "Baljeet bragged. "14"

It really wasn't anything to brag about. He was the shortest and the skinniest kid in the group. And to be completely honest Buford was the smartest.

"Really?" Phineas said for the second time that day. " At least I and Isabella are the same age. Dizzy whens you're Birthday?"

"August 11th." Isabella replied.

"I'm the youngest!?" Phineas yelled.

"When your birthday Phin?" Vanessa asked.

"October 15th." He said in a grumpy tone.


	3. The Movie: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Thank you for all of you reading this story! I love you all!  
Dr. D: But you don't know them.  
Shut it Doof.  
Dr. D: She doesn't own the show because if she did I would be supreme ruler!  
Sure…. **

Phineas was really nervous they were filming the movie. And There was the scene where Isabella and

Phineas Kiss.

He had fallen in love with her over the 3 years he had been working with her.

He made it to the set last.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha Doin late?" Isabella smiled.

"She's been smiling since she got here." Ferb said smirking.

"Okay Guys we are filming the Kissing scene today!" Mr. Ross said.

"Let's do this!" Isabella said enthusiaceticly, jumping up, before covering her mouth.

Phineas looked at her as they got into their places.

"Oaky and Action."

Isabella raised her hand. "Major monogram?"

Monogram looked at Isabella "Yes."

Isabella side glanced at Phineas. "So none of us will remember any of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!" Isabella said then she went to grab Phineas but she tripped and Phineas caught her in his arms.

"CUT!" Mr. Ross yelled. "Isabella what happened?"

"I tripped when I turned." Isabella Blushed.

"Okay let's try this again."

34 takes later

"Isabella! What is the matter?" Mr. Ross said.

Isabella looked down and moved her shoe in a circle on the floor.

"Isabella outside now." Mr. Marsh-Povenmire said.

They walked outside. "What's the matter do you not like Phineas?"

"NO! I love him. I just really am nervous." Isabella said.

"Then this is the perfect time to kiss him for no reason."

"All right."

They walked back inside. Isabella Skipped up to her spot.

"All right action!"

Isabella raised her hand. "Major monogram?"

Monogram looked at Isabella "Yes."

Isabella side glanced at Phineas. "So none of us will remember any of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!" Isabella said then she grabbed Phineas and Kissed Him.

After she Pulled away Phineas was supposed to yell Isabella smiling but instead he fainted.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella caught him before he hit the ground.

"CUT!" Mr. Ross said. He placed his hand on his head. "We were so close to going home..."

**A/N: Thank you to all of you giving your opinions! I really love to read the reviews!**


	4. After the takes

**Hey Fan fiction, Whatcha Doin? I'm Fine minus The fact that I do not own this show. Dan Povenmire (Dr. D) and Jeff 'swampy' Marsh (Major Monogram) Do. Read On!**

"I'm Glad we finally got that Kiss scene done!" Mr. Ross yelled happily.

Mr. Marsh-Povenmire looked at Isabella and winked. Isabella blushed.

Phineas walked into the room. "Hey guys what's up?"

Ferb Smirked. "Well after about the 5th time Isabella Kissed you. You didn't go out clod till after the scene."

Phineas's face slowly grew as red as his hair. "Oh okay."

"Daddy!" A girl's voice in the back of the studio yelled. Mr. Ross wiped around. "Lila!"

A Girl with bright pink hair and sparkling purple eyes ran up and hugged Mr. Ross.

"Where is your mom?" Mr. Ross asked the girl after breaking the hug.

"I'm here. " Miss. Carly said smiling her bright Pink hair in a messy Pony-Tail.

Mr. Ross's Purple eyes glimmer as he looked at his wife. He smiled and got up to kiss her.

"Get a room!" Baljeet cried then started to laugh. Isabella & Stacy Glared at him. Stacy Took a step forward. If you can remember from the First chapter of this story. Stacy Defenatly Does Not Put Up With Rude People.

"Baljeet that was extremely rude. You need to Apologize." Stacy said calmly. She Need to act 16 her age. She needs to be the responsible one in this group of kids.

"Or what you can't do anything to me as long as you're clocked in." Baljeet said mockingly. Stacy's anger rose and she strained to keep it contained. She didn't like violence. She took a deep breath.

"Fine but things that happen on the show counts as rehearsal." Stacy smirked.

Buford getting the hint walked over and gave Baljeet a weggie.

The cast laughed as Baljeet stormed off.

**Yes I know its short but I needed to get on with it really. I if you have any Questions for me I'll see if I can answer some, Kay? Bye!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**Dear Fellow Phintastic Ferbulous Fans!**

**I honestly have no Idea on what to do for the next chapter. Please, please, please Request Episodes to check behind the scene footage. Yes you can even use one little scare Cuz it is Halloween isn't it? You can even ask for friends for Lila, The Directors Daughter. Sara Mae is her bestie though. **

** Gitchie Gitchie Goo,**

** Phineas's Fireside Fangirl 3**


End file.
